tttefandomcom-20200213-history
All Aboard with the Steam Team
All Aboard with the Steam Team is a UK/AUS/SA DVD/VHS featuring six eighth series episodes. The South African DVD features two eighth series episodes and one seventh series episode. It was released in Denmark, Norway and Sweden under the title All Aboard! in Finland, New Stories for Czech audiences and Steam Locomotives for Romanian audiences. It was first released in the US under the title Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures containing four eighth series episodes narrated by Michael Brandon. Description UK 2004 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop new stories! Meet the Steam Team in their new adventures on the beautiful Island of Sodor. New to video/DVD, All Aboard with the Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2009 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop stories! Meet the Steam Team in their adventures on the beautiful island of Sodor. All Aboard With The Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this DVD are: US On the Island of Sodor, two kinds of engines help keep Sir Topham Hatt's railway running smoothly - steamies and diesels. But is the Island big enough for both? It's not always easy for these engines to put aside their differences and work together. See what happens when the diesels tease Thomas. Will Thomas come to their aid when they need this Really Useful steamie's help? And when Gordon develops some very loud squeaks and rattles, will Sir Topham Hatt retire him to the yard for good? That's what the diesels say! Get on board with the steamies and the diesels and see how they finally learn that, from brake pipe to buffer, all engines are more alike than not. Danish/Finnish/Norwegian/Swedish ﻿Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. This time you'll join in a birthday party where a band will play. Thomas is going to collect the band and take them to the party. Also there will be trips in terrible snow weather, ﻿firework-fun, and much much more... Czech Thomas & Friends known to children around the world. Thomas & Friends and his friends come up with stories full of incredible adventures. The new parts will experience a lot of tension and fun. So sit nicely, Thomas & Friends just arriving. Episodes UK/AUS # Thomas to the Rescue * # Henry and the Wishing Tree *** # Thomas and the Tuba * # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * # Percy's New Whistle * # Thomas and the Firework Display ** US # Thomas to the Rescue * # Henry and the Wishing Tree *** # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * # Percy's New Whistle ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) (***Followed by both) Denmark # Thomas Comes to the Rescue # Henry and the Desire Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Gordon Has Problems # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Finland # Thomas Salvages the Situation # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas and the Brass Band # Rattling Noise # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Norway # Thomas to the Rescue # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Squeaking, Rattling and Knocking # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Sweden #Thomas and the Fireworks #Percy's Whistling #Creak, Rattle and Knock #Thomas and the Tuba Player #Henry and the Wishing Tree #Thomas Steps In Spanish # Fireworks # Percy's New Whistle # Squeak, Rattle and Roll # Thomas and the Tuba # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas to the Rescue Czech # Thomas the Rescuer # Henry and the Desire Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Creak, Rattle and Knock # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks SA * Thomas to the Rescue * Emily's New Coaches * Henry and the Wishing Tree Songs # Sounds ** # Engine Roll Call * (*Following an episode) (**Following a Learning Segment) Learning Segments UK # Different Sounds # Guess the Engine - Emily * # Surprise Destination # Guess the Engine - Thomas, Toby and Henry # Sounds (*Followed by a song) US # Different Sounds # Getting There * # Guess the Engine - Emily Bonus Features UK * Know Your Engine Quiz (DVD only) * Day Out with Thomas Promo (VHS only, despite being described on DVDs) US * Steamie Stumpers Quiz * Sodor Sounds * Steamie or Diesel? * Friends Facts * Sneaks Peeks DK * Fireman Sam bonus episode Trivia * This is the first DVD to be part of the Hit Series era of Thomas and Friends. It was also the first US release narrated by Michael Brandon, as well as the first US episodic DVD not to be originally distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment. * The original trailer from New Friends for Thomas features footage from series 6 and 7. * At the end of the credits, after the "Produced By" credit, Thomas wheeshes steam and the text "Making Tracks to Great Destinations" appears. * The image for Thomas to the Rescue in the US episode selection menu uses the image from the US DVD cover. * Additional footage from It's Only Snow, Harold and the Flying Horse and Salty's Stormy Tale are featured in the Know Your Engines quiz, which is unique because the quiz game and the episodes were also on the Engines to the Rescue DVD. * Despite saying it on the back cover, some of the UK DVD releases do not include the Day Out with Thomas preview in the Extras selection probably because they started with the ABC for Kids ident and trailer. Additionally, a different scene of Squeak, Rattle and Roll was used for the opening of the Extras selection. The 2009 re-release does not include the preview either. * On the 2009 UK DVD menu, a still scene from the ninth series episode, Thomas' New Trucks, is used. * Only the UK VHS release has a trailer for the Thomas and Friends DVDs. This is not present on the UK DVD release. * This is the only US release to be captioned by JR Media Services Inc. until Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures. Goofs * In Thomas to the Rescue, when the narrator says "oiled Diesel," the subtitles say "'b'oiled D'ei'sel." * In the "Steamie or Diesel" game, Spencer is mistakingly called a diesel even though he is a steamie. Whenever steamie is selected, Spencer says he actually has a horn instead of a whistle and even says he is a diesel engine. * On the DVD menu, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing. * In the 2004 opening of the UK DVD menu, Percy has Gordon's whistle sound. * Some 2004 UK releases start up with the ABC for Kids ident and trailer. * In the UK DVD, the subtitles for Thomas to the Rescue call 'Arry "'Ha'rry." * During the "Surprise Destination" learning segment in the UK DVD, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD even though the narration was redubbed. * On the DVD booklet in Pick a Story, the first episode was Squeak, Rattle and Roll instead of Thomas to the Rescue. * In the Steamie Stumpers Quiz: ** It is said in Percy's New Whistle that Percy blew his whistle at Elizabeth when she was delivering food to the ducks, but this does not happen in the episode at all. ** It is said in Thomas to the Rescue that Sir Topham Hatt sends Thomas to the quarry when Bill and Ben need to go in for repairs, but Bill and Ben are not acknowledged in the actual episode at all (save for an appearance in a deleted scene). ** It is said in Henry and the Wishing Tree that cakes and buns splattered all over Henry when he tried to collect the Dining Car, even though nothing splattered all over Henry when he bumped the Dining Car at all. ** It is said in Squeak, Rattle and Roll that Gordon blew his whistle to cover up the squeak, when he actually slowed down to cover it up. DVD Packs Trailer File:Steamies vs. Diesels - VHS and DVD Trailer|US Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases